By the Grace of Angels
by Skye1963
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel. A trio who are different from each other but bound together by a bond deeper than any set of siblings born. Everything they had gone through was preparation of who they were to become as ancient memories rise up in the three of them. The oldest of Angels the twin of the youngest bound by brotherhood to the last Nephilim.
1. Chapter 1

_As usual, I don't own the boys or their friends, that joy is Eric Kripke's…lucky man!_

_I've been watching Season Eight and found that Sam was different, almost like a pre-series Sam mixed with season four Sam. A Sam who wants to live his own life, one away from Hunting yet has powers that he doesn't want to explain to Dean. With Amelia and Riot in the picture, it seems as though he was trying to recreate Jess and Bones. So, here is my explanation as to what is happening in Season Eight. Enjoy!_

By the Grace of Angels

Part One-We Came Back Different

Chapter One-Different

Sam

Nobody ever comes out of Hell without being changed. Nobody. Even the Angels who had stormed Hell to retrieve Dean Winchester's soul came back different, especially Castiel who's Grace broke off a piece of itself to lodge in Dean's soul. That was the reason that when Dean met up with his brother, he was more righteous than he normally would have been. He was actually becoming like Castiel until Sam's fate reminded him of who he really was. The trip to the future, courtesy of Zachariah, actually was the wake-up call he needed to pull himself out of the whirlpool that was threatening to suck his humanity out of his soul. As Castiel fell and became more human (courtesy of Dean's soul), Dean started to become more himself, pre-Hell. So, it is a wonder that they thought that Sam would come back the same.

Sam also had part of Castiel's Grace in him from Cas being around during the Apocalypse and, especially, pulling his body out of Hell. But he had parts of Michael's and Lucifer's Grace in him also from being exposed to the Archangels for one hundred eighty years. What hadn't been known, though but it should have been, was that a part of Azazel's twisted Grace, the only uncorrupted piece, along with a piece of Gabriel's also resided within Sam's soul. The Azazel and Gabriel parts had time to integrate with the human's soul before he went to Hell and when his vessel came back, Cas' Grace kept it going until the soul was restored. Then it too was integrated within Sam. The Wall that Death had put up in Sam actually kept the Graces from the Archangels separated from the soul until Cas pulled it down, and then it was like a storm as the Graces strove to integrate with the other pieces. It drove Sam insane until Castiel himself had poured in more of his own Grace, this time that of an Archangel, into Sam when he took the burden of the memory of Lucifer from his friend. It was the glue he needed to finish bonding the Graces together.

Sam was still in the process of bonding them when Dean and Cas earned themselves a trip to Purgatory. Since Sam couldn't access his new powers then, didn't even know about them, he was helpless to stop the Leviathan's death from taking his brothers away from him. Yes, brothers since he had the Graces of Angels within him it made Castiel his brother, as much of a brother to him as Dean was. In fact, it was because they were brothers, that he was able to forgive Cas for tearing the wall down in the first place and then help him when he became the new god. Sam actually could see his own actions in what Cas had done: using the wrong methods trying to keep the apocalypse from happening. With Sam, it was drinking demon blood and using those powers, with Cas it was taking all the souls of Purgatory into himself. Both methods ended up letting monsters loose. Sam let Lucifer out of his Cage and Cas let the Leviathans out of Purgatory. Both paid for their mistakes: Sam went to Hell and Cas had exploded when the Leviathans left his vessel. So, yeah, brothers…more like twins.

Out of all of them, Balthazar was the one who actually figured it out soon after he met up with the soulless version of Sam. He knew the Grace pieces that Sam now carried were not of the original Angels but of a brother who had died eons ago. He could see that brother's Grace residing in the shell of the man who fought against and beat Lucifer. He felt a part of his own Grace break off to lodge inside Sam, a piece that had been lodged in him ever since the death that tore his heart out, and was glad for it. Joshua also figured it out when he saw Sam in Heaven but he didn't say anything, especially to Zachariah since that Cherubim would have smote Sam no matter whose vessel he was.

_Sam had dreams, violent ones, all his life. After he was older and found out that Azazel fed him his blood, Sam believed that the dreams were a product of the demon blood, not realizing that they were actually memories being unlocked every night. Memories that showed him in battle with Michael, Lucifer and Azazel who wanted him to follow them. These three brothers tore him apart when he refused to take sides. When he lay dying, Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel found him. Crying, his brothers held him, vowing to bring him back somehow, some day. Finally, it got too much and Sam let go with the sounds of his brothers' sorrow in his ears._ _As he died, parts of his Grace went out to the ones who had killed him and also to those who had found him as he lay dying. _

Because Sam was to be an Archangel's vessel, his body and mind had been engineered to absorb the Grace and power of said Angel. What the Host didn't realize was that he was much, much more than a mere vessel. He was someone who had been lost to Heaven eons ago, someone that had been reborn into a human body under Michael's radar. Someone whose puzzle pieces were starting to fit back together now that he had all of them again. Samael.

Dean-

Dean's little trip to Purgatory changed him also. If you couldn't come back from Hell changed, you definitely couldn't come back from Purgatory the same as you left it. Since, like Sam, he was specially engineered to be an Archangel's vessel, when Dean was exposed to all the monsters that ever lived, he started to absorb their powers and characteristics. These changes, though, didn't control him except for being an Alpha and ultimate Hunter. But it also started to awaken memories of another time and another place.

_Dean sat on his chair as the supplicants from his kingdom came forward. One of them was a priest who had ambitions of greatness. It involved the building of a tower so the priest could commune directly with God. Dean didn't really like the fact that someone would be so bold as to try to meet with the Creator face to face. In fact, he felt the whole thing was a disaster in the making but the priest was eloquent in his arguments. Finally, Dean gave his decision: the priest would not be interfered with but neither public nor treasury monies were to be used in the endeavor. It was the wrong decision as Dean soon learned as he watched his people become fractured since God had been very angry about the tower. He would have a very hard time forgiving himself for the pain and injury he had caused the ones he was to protect. Dean then vowed to be more vigilant and help where-ever he could._

While in Purgatory, Dean's Hunting skills were honed to deadly perfection as he fought all the monsters that had plagued his life. With Benny and Cas by his side, Dean became faster than the average human, he also was stronger while his senses were sharpened to an almost preternatural perfection. There was only one thing missing out of his life at this point and he got it back when he finally got out of Purgatory-someone to protect. First Sam, then Kevin and his mother became the ones that Dean protected with his life. They were the missing pieces in his life. The Nephilim, Nimrod, was born again.

Castiel

Castiel was the youngest but one of two of the most powerful Angels ever born and it had to do with his ability to change. Ever since he rescued Dean Winchester, he had started to change into an Angel who really cared about humanity and not looked at them as poor relations. Very few Angels were like Castiel, one being his big brother Gabriel who also spent centuries among the humans. The difference between Gabriel and his baby brother was that Gabriel chose to hide among the gods and closing himself off from humans for the most part while Castiel chose to stay with the humans that he was charged to work with. Michael and Zachariah never saw that Castiel was anything more than a soldier but Uriel did and so did Anna. To Uriel, Castiel was a threat to his plans and to Anna, he was the wall between her and Sam Winchester.

What they didn't know was Castiel had the capacity to absorb another's personality so when he rescued Dean, he absorbed a bit of humanity from Dean. He also received some from Bobby Singer and Sam…especially from Sam. Even though he was actually assigned to Dean, he was closer to Sam in every way. He wasn't blind, he saw his mirror image in Sam with their beliefs in trying to save people by using any means necessary. Like Sam, he had also felt like a freak, so different from those around him that it was painful to be with his brothers sometimes. But he was no freak. He was the hope of the Host since he was the only one of his kind to be able to bridge the gap between Angel and Human. He was born to it as he was born to be by his brother's side when Sam reintegrated all parts of his Grace. Castiel was the third corner to a very important triangle of protection. He was the first flawed, human Angel ever born. God's hope for Angels and humans in the flesh. Samael's twin.

DCSDCSDCSDCS

Naomi kept Cas on a very short leash. She was among a very select number of the Heavenly Host who knew what was to happen and she was told to keep Cas working with the Winchesters, especially Sam. Dean was the Michael Sword, it was true but Sam was something very dangerous if not properly awakened. Besides Dean, only Cas could really reach Sam these days. Sam was drifting away from everything and everyone since Amelia found out her husband was still alive. She was his last love on a short list of disasters, starting with Jess then going to Madison and even Ruby. Those ladies ended up dying with him there. Sam was a bit relieved to know that Amelia was still living but that didn't stop it from hurting now that they were no longer a couple. He didn't know that it was Heaven who had reunited Amelia with Donald or why it needed to be. He didn't understand why he started to have powers again but suspected that it was the reason why Donald came back. He also didn't know that whenever he cried now, it would rain. After Amelia, he cried enough that a flashflood had happened in Texas and that alerted Naomi that her brother was waking up. She then got a Garrison ready to rescue Dean and Cas.

Before she could send the rescue team, Dean found a way out of Purgatory with the vampire Benny. Naomi looked into the future and decided to let the vampire stay on Earth but she was disturbed by the fact that Castiel didn't show up with them and found that he decided to stay in Purgatory for punishment. As much as Naomi understood her baby brother's desire to punish himself for what he had done, she knew that he was the only one who would be able to guide Samael when he fully awake since Castiel had carried the majority of Samael's Grace since his death. She also knew it was because of the bond between Castiel and Samael, of oldest to youngest, that would help the Archangel to remember himself fully. The bond between them was stronger than any twin born. It was just as strong as the bond between Sam and Dean.

Samael had been the kindest, gentlest of all Father's children and what happened to him was tragic to say the least. Because he didn't want to choose sides in Michael and Lucifer's stupid argument, they and Azazel had torn him apart in their fury. Because of their bond, when Samael died, most of his Grace lodged itself in Cas' body while the rest had scattered among his killers and those who had found him as he lay dying. Samael's death had stunned the whole of the Host and there were still many who mourned his loss. It was the deciding factor for Gabriel when he left Heaven saying that if Michael could do that to a beloved brother, there was no stopping him in doing it again. Gabriel said that frankly he didn't want to be another notch on Michael's sword. Balthazar, on the other hand, decided to stay with their baby brother and kept him safe as Balthazar was one of the few who would and did stand up to Michael on a regular basis. Naomi always suspected that it was Samael's Grace in both of them that kept the two together. She was sure of it when Castiel killed Balthazar after Samael's Grace went into Sam Winchester. It had been almost like the bond between the friends had been shattered and the resulting explosion rebounded on both Angels after the Grace found its way home. Again, mirroring what had happened between Sam and Dean though Sam didn't kill his brother but he had beaten him badly in the motel room before he broke the last seal.

When Sam was walking around insane, for a lack of a better word, his twin went crazy also and started to make the same mistakes that Sam had made. Since Sam still hadn't integrated fully, he couldn't help his brother like Castiel needed, though he had been able to forgive Cas for hurting him and he was also able to guide his brother into doing the right thing eventually. It broke Naomi's heart when word came down that everything had to play out. It was important because the events would become the catalyst in bringing Samael back fully. It was a costly decision since most of the Heavenly Host was now back with Father, waiting to be sent back to Heaven.

Father was keeping many of the Angels in time out for their actions in the recent Civil War. But with Samael's reawaking, Gabriel and Balthazar were brought back. Samael would need the ones he had been closest to for the help he would need since he would be confused and disoriented. Father also changed the sigils on Sam's ribs so the two of them, alone with Castiel, would be able to find him at all times.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Secrets Revealed

Ever since he returned from Texas, Sam found that he was having a very hard time sleeping. Dean suggested that he lay off the caffeine before bedtime but that didn't work and neither did the warm milk that was suggested. Even the sleeping pills that Dean started to slip into his drinks at night were ineffective. Part of the reason of Sam's poor sleep was the nightmares he had had as a child came back with a vengeance. The other part was that he felt antsy, as though something big was going to happen. When his brother found that out, Dean became worried that Sam's demonic powers were back. Castiel, though, assured him that there was nothing demonic going on with Sam. At Dean's request, Cas started to put Sam in a deep sleep each night. Unfortunately, that action had a side effect nobody could have foreseen. Sam started to sleep walk.

The first time that happened, Dean woke up to find his brother gone and the motel room door wide open. Cursing up a storm as he got dressed, Dean went out to find his brother. When Sam was finally located, he was at the edge of town. Dean was able to wrestle his pliant brother into the car and then he took him back to their room where Sam collapsed in bed. The next morning, Sam woke up tired and complained of stiff muscles not in his legs but in his back. Deciding not to tell Sam what happened the night before, Dean said that he must have slept wrong or something. The second time it happened, Dean almost had a heart attack as he found Sam walking along the ledge on the roof of a ten story building. Carefully, so as not to startle Sam, he got him down off the ledge and again back to their room. Sam, true to his new routine, went to his bed and fell in it. His eyes closed and snoring filled the air as Dean tried to get his heart to calm down. Again, when Sam woke up, his back muscles hurt.

The third time it happened, Sam somehow ended up two states away. He woke up when a truck blasted its horn as Sam stood in the middle of a road. The driver of the truck barely stopped in time then he got out to cuss the young man out but when he saw that Sam was very confused, he offered to drive him to the next town where Sam called his brother. Dean had gotten frantic when he couldn't find his brother and called Cas for help. When the phone rang and it was Sam, Dean calmly got the information and gave it to Castiel so he could go and get the younger Winchester. This time, Dean asked Sam if he knew what he had been dreaming, hoping to find out what was going on in his brother's freaky mind but Sam didn't remember.

_Baby Sammy ran towards his Daddy on chubby legs, giggling as he was lifted in the air. "Daaa!" he shouted in joy while his Daddy laughed with him._

"_What does My baby want today?" his Daddy asked him._

"_Me want Dada!" the baby said with a smile that lit up a galaxy. "Where you be? Me missed you!"_

"_I've been around but never far from you. I could never be far from you, my little one," his Daddy replied with a returning smile._

"_Can me come with You next time?" the baby asked._

"_You will always be with Me," his Daddy said. Then He carried his child over to a rocking chair and sat down. For the longest time, He held the little boy, singing to him and telling stories about what was to be, teaching His son about the future._

After that last incident of sleepwalking, Dean did some research on the Internet. He found that there were some causes for sleepwalking. One was a delay in maturation, another was migraines, and a third possibility was PTSD in a way. Though sleepwalking was more common in children, adults could also sleepwalk. If one parent was a sleepwalker, there was a 45% chance a child would also sleepwalk. When Dean had thought back when their father was sleeping in the same room, he could remember a particular night when he woke up and found John cleaning their guns. The next morning, John told Dean to clean the weapons only to have his son remind him that he had done it in the middle of the night. John groaned and then let his son know that he had had a problem with sleepwalking when he first got back from Viet Nam. John believed that the stress of hunting the supernatural brought out that tendency again and he instructed his son on how to keep him and Sam safe. Now, Dean realized, he would have to find a string of bells to put on the door. Sam would need to relax before going to bed and meant that they would not be able to research or watch television starting an hour before sleeping. Dean would also need to find thick blankets to put on the windows to keep any light out of their room. The only problem would be any potential neighborly noises so he made a mental note to ask Cas if he would soundproof their room. The last thing Sam would need to do is to not have any stimulant, like coffee or soda, before going to sleep.

For John, these steps worked but Dean was worried that Sam's sleepwalking episodes may be more severe with all the stress they have had in their lives the past few years. Since he didn't want to try soft restraints, fearing they would give Sam night terrors, Dean would have to try to score some clonazepam from a hunter friendly doctor without Sam's knowing. Especially since normally one of the diagnostic tools they used for somnambulism was an EEG. Dean knew that Sam would fight him on getting the test and he didn't want to stress his brother out any more than he had to.

When Dean started to implement his ideas, Sam was alternately amused and worried his brother had finally lost his mind. For the first time in memory, Dean was picking up after himself and putting things in the closet of which ever motel they were currently in. He also insisted that all weapons be put under lock and key in the Impala, including the weapons they usually kept under their pillow, though Dean kept a gun near him whenever Cas wasn't around to watch the brothers while they slept. Sam was less amused when Dean insisted that they meditate together, he take warm baths before bed and absolutely no caffeine four hours before they go to sleep. The fact that Dean actually insisted on a decent hour for bed was startling and began to worry his baby brother until Dean explained that _he _needed to sleep more since, in Purgatory there was no such thing as a restful night's sleep. The blankets on the windows were something that Sam applauded but the bells on the door again made him worry about Dean's mental health.

For two months after Dean started his precautions, Sam's sleepwalking was confined to the room. Either Cas or Dean would find him near the door or in the bathroom and take him carefully back to bed. Then, one night Dean woke from a deep sleep with the feeling that something wasn't right. He looked around and found the windows and door were still closed, the bathroom light was still off but when he looked at Sam's bed, there was no little brother sleeping. Dean jumped out of his bed and started to look under the beds and in the closet. When he couldn't find Sam anywhere in their room, Dean went outside to see if he could find him. Frantically, he called Cas for help. When the Angel got there, Dean practically begged him to help find Sam. It took Cas a couple of minutes to look around the town but he didn't find any sign of Sam. Remembering the last time Sam sleepwalked, Cas extended his search for two states in all directions but to no avail. He also started to feel anxious and worried for the younger Winchester. Breathing hard, he decided to go back to Dean to find out if the older brother had heard anything from Sam. For the rest of the night, Angel and Hunter sat waiting for a call from the young man to tell them where he was. Cas prayed for help while Dean prayed that Sam was okay. Their prayers were heard and two Angels were sent to look for Sam. Unlike Cas and Dean, they knew where the errant young man was. God had told them.

Sam was sitting on a terrace looking at the starry sky. The clear skies of the Machu Picchu afforded him with a clear sight of the sky in all its wonder since there were no clouds full of rain or snow. He strangely wasn't startled or surprised by the sound of wings behind him. He just kept looking at the stars. "Do you see them?" he inquired of his visitors without turning around.

"See what, Sammy?" Gabriel asked.

"Father's stars. Did you know he taught me how to make them when I was very young, before you were born?" Sam's voice had deepened but had a very child-like quality to it. It was a voice neither Angel had heard in eons. Gabriel looked at Balthazar in wonder. He just shrugged then sat next to Sam. Gabriel stared at the two of them for a few seconds then sat down on Sam's other side. The three of them watched the cosmic play for a while.

"_Daddy, whatcha doing?" little Sammy asked his Father._

"_Making stars," his Father replied with a smile._

"_Why do you make them in different colors?" Sammy's questions were endless._

"_For variety," was the patient answer._

"_Oh…can I help?"_

"_You are very welcome to help, baby." Sammy was lifted into his Father's lap and, for the next hundred years, they made stars together. Sammy was so intrigued by the different colors that he made a green one. His Father praised him for the beauty of the star but said that with its color, nobody would be able to see it in the night sky. Seeing His son's lip quiver, He quickly asked if He could keep it, just a small present from son to Father. Sammy's smile was brighter than any star made as he gathered up the green one and put it in his Father's Hand. _

Out of the quiet of the night, Sam said, "I made a green star once. Father said that it couldn't be seen in the night sky and He asked if He could keep it." Sam smiled at the memory then said, "Do you mind if we stay here until the sunrise? I have always loved His paintings."

Before Gabriel could say anything, Balthazar spoke up, "Sure big brother but then we need to get you back to Dean and Cas. They are very worried about you, you know."

Sam looked at his brother with worry in his eyes, "I didn't mean to worry them. Maybe we should leave now."

"No, a little while longer won't hurt," Gabriel said. The three of them then laid back and for the next few hours just watched the sky until the sun came up. Then, standing and stretching, Gabriel and Balthazar unfurled their wings. Sam watched them then unfurled his own wings. The wings were the last piece of the puzzle of Sam Winchester. The multicolored six wings on Sam's back were unique in all of the Heavenly Host, only one Angel ever had them and that one had died a very long time ago. Now, Gabriel and Balthazar had their confirmation of their suspicions. Samael had indeed been reborn and it was up to them to help guide him in his new life.

"C'mon big brother, time to get you back to your other brothers before they take out a missing person report on you," Gabriel said half joking. He really didn't look forward to Dean's reaction when he and Balthazar bring Sam back. The three of them then flew back to where Sam had left a couple of very worried brothers.

Sure enough, Dean and Cas were both pacing outside the motel room when they showed back up. Sam was between the other two, having been warned that neither Dean nor Cas knew of his wings. When Dean saw his brother, he couldn't help but rush up to him and start yelling.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Dean yelled his worry. Sam backed up from his brother's fury. When Dean saw Sam flinch from him, he then turned to Sam's escorts. "Where did you find him this time?" He demanded.

Gabriel just put a hand on Sam in an effort to keep him calm. "Would you believe Peru?" the former Trickster asked.

"WHAT!"

Seeing Sam was getting ready to take off, Gabriel patted him and sent a calming message silently to his brother. He then turned to Dean and said, "We need to talk somewhere else. You feel like some pie and coffee?" Without waiting for an answer, Gabriel grabbed Dean's arm and flew off with the sputtering human. The next thing Dean knew, he was sitting in a barista by a canal.

"Before you ask, we are in Venice," the Archangel said with a grin. "Try some of the pastries, they are excellent. This is one of the original baristas that date back to the 1600s so they really know their stuff." As Dean sat stunned by where he was, Gabriel sighed and ordered for the both of them. After a couple of minutes, they were served their coffee with biscotti for Gabriel and a wonderful cherry tart for Dean. They spent a couple of more minutes enjoying their treats before Gabriel began to talk. "What I'm going to tell you is something that isn't known here on Earth and only a very few know it in Heaven. First, what do you know of the Archangel Samael?"

"Isn't that the Angel of Death? I've also heard that Samael was Lucifer's name before he Fell," Dean responded.

Gabriel nodded, "Those are the rumors, correct. But that isn't who Samael is." He took a sip of coffee then continued, "The reason Samael is known as the Angel of Death is because before he was born, there was no Death. Samael is the oldest of all of us, Dad's firstborn you might say. Before the Big Bang, Dad was alone. He was the only one in the entire Universe. One day, He decided He wanted a family so He 'gave birth' to Samael. At the same time, Death came into being. Death is the opposite of Life, the other side of the coin with said coin being Dad. One can't survive without the other."

"Death said that he was Eternal and that one day he would reap God," Dean said confusedly.

"Yeah, he would say that. Death likes to yank Dad's chain, always has. But because of that incident, Samael would become known as the Angel of Death. For the longest time, it was just the three of them until Dad caused the Big Bang to happen. He never did like having blank space around Him, says that it is very lonely and empty. With that event, Dad also decided to have more children so Mikey was born and soon after him, Lucifer. Then me, Raphael, Jophiel, Zadkiel, and Chamuel were born, we were to be the Archangels. Samael could have become jealous of Dad's attention being on the new children but he never was. He was kind and gentle with us, always playing and teaching us how to get along. Dad was pleased with his reactions and kept having more children but Lucifer's nose started to get out of joint. He didn't like Dad's attention being spread among the new babies and he started to act up, got into fights with Mikey since Sammy wouldn't rise to the challenges that Luci was throwing out to him. Then Dad made this planet and you humans. He asked that we look after you since you were our siblings. Sammy was the first to go to his knees and pledge himself as your protector, your big brother. He said that he would put you before his own safety. Mikey and most of the rest of us did the same but like you know Luci didn't. He said that you were flawed, imperfect beings and he didn't see you as our brothers and sisters. You were flawed but Dad made you that way. To Him, you were just perfect like He made you." Gabriel stopped. The next part was very difficult to remember, even after so very long.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel continued, "Then, one day, Luci and Mikey were fighting like usual. Luci wanted Mikey to back him up with Dad about the new babies and Mikey was having none of it. Luci said that, if humans survived, then they would end up killing each other and they were unworthy of being our siblings. Azazel was there backing Luci up and it ended up being a three-way fight. Sammy heard the arguing and, since Dad was on Earth, he went over to try to break up the fight." Gabriel gulped and rubbed his chest. His heart hurt at the memory he was telling Dean. "Uh…I don't know what happened exactly. I just remember finding Sammy…oh Dad…he was torn apart and barely holding on. Balthazar and Cassie were with me and I can remember Cassie screaming out his agony. He fell to his knees and began crawling to Sam…he…picked up Sam's body and…he…got…covered with Sam's blood…" Dean's heart went out to the Angel who had killed him over and over, who had landed both brothers in TV land. Gabriel's face was screwed up in agony and tears flowed out of his eyes. Dean got out of his chair and went to Gabriel. Putting his arms around the distressed being, he hugged him, rocking slightly as he tried to comfort Gabriel. Finally, Gabriel was able to speak and he continued his story. "Um, sorry about that. It still hurts to even think about what happened that day." Dean just tightened his arms around Gabriel in comfort. "We couldn't heal him and there was no time to get Raphael there. When he died, his Grace exploded and lodged itself in us and the three who killed him with the largest part going into Cas."

Dean waited until Gabriel calmed down a bit before asking a question that started to bug him. "Why did Cas get the so much of Sam's Grace?"

Gabriel had a faraway look in his eyes when he spoke, "Even though Cas is the youngest and Sam was the oldest, they had a bond that exceeded twins, sort of like you and your brother. They ended up being mirror images of each other. Whatever Sam did, Cas would eventually end up doing also. It's kinda funny if you think about it. Because they were mirrors of each other, Cas became a very human kind of Angel. They had Heaven laughing so much that it would actually hurt."

Dean pulled back a bit to look Gabriel in the eye, "Cas? The stick-up-his-ass Holy Tax Accountant Cas?" he squeaked.

Gabriel laughed a bit even with the tears on his face, "Yeah, our little Cassie was one of the most playful Angels in Heaven before Sam was killed." Then he sobered as he started to talk about what happened again. "Dad had just gotten back from Earth. He was in an upset mood since Cain had just killed his brother. When He heard all the crying and screaming, He found us with Cas still clinging to Sam. Dad was the one who picked him up and held him until he cried out his grief. Dad took the three of us to His Sanctuary and we stayed there for many years, trying to heal. Cas never smiled after that, all his joy died with Sam that day. What Balthazar and I weren't aware of until just recently it was all pre-ordained by Dad. It had to happen the way it did. We don't really know but we believe that Sam also knew what was going to happen."

"Why?" was all Dean asked.

"Dad told us that Sam needed to die in order to be born human at a time when he was needed but without anyone knowing who he really was. I told you once that we knew about you and your brother even before Dad turned the lights on, remember?"

"Yeah."

"We knew your names, your lineage and that you were to be Luci and Michael's vessels. We just weren't aware of who you really were. Sam, your Sam is actually Samael reincarnated.

"WHAT!" Dean shouted, scaring a bunch of pigeons. Gabriel was very glad he was an Angel otherwise Dean would have deafened him.

"Dad's test was of family. Samael had pledged himself to humanity. Dad always knew that Sammy would eventually make the right decisions, no matter the cost to himself. He also knew that you would die for your brother thus completing the bond between the Host and humanity that started when Cas was born. Cas is the physical embodiment of your bond, Dean. He is meant to be with the two of you for Eternity."

Dean thought about what Gabriel said then asked another question that had been plaguing him for a while, "Why me?"

Gabriel disentangled himself from Dean's arms and put his own around the distraught Hunter. The answer, he knew would be hard for Dean to understand but it was imperative that he did. "Because you, of all people, are special. When the world was young, some of my brothers came down to Earth and fell in love with some of the human women. From these unions came half Angel, half human children. Some were called Nephilim since they were the children of the Grigori but the rest were 'men of renown'. You are the reincarnation of one such man. You were Nimrod in your first life."

When Gabriel said that, Dean's ancient memories stirred. _Dean smiled at his wife. She had just given birth to a very special Child, one who would unlock Hell and bring the souls back to God. He would die for the world and live again. Dean picked his Son up and said, "I will always protect you, Little One. You are my Son."_ Dean shook his head and looked at Gabriel who was staring at him.

"Dad said that even though you made mistakes in your first life, you were the one He wanted as a very special protector. You became someone He caused to be reborn whenever there was a need for one of my brothers to be born human. That means, Dean, you have only been reborn twice."

"I was Joseph," Dean said matter-of-factly. "I remember holding Him after He was born, just like I held Sammy."

"Yeah, I remember that, too," Gabriel said. "You were the best father, the best protector for Him. When I warned you about Herod's men coming to kill the Child, you were so worried about the other children and tried to warn as many of the parents that you could but nobody would listen to you. There wasn't any choice for you, so you got your wife and Son out of there. You kept them safe, Dean. Just like you kept Sammy safe."

For the rest of the afternoon, the two sat and talked, bonding as brothers.

DCSDCSDCSDCS

After Dean and Gabriel took off, Balthazar looked at his brothers and wondered what he was going to do. Sam let him off the hook by yawning and going into the room to lie down. That just left Cas and Balthazar standing in awkward silence. "Father brought you back?" Cas asked in embarrassed silence.

"Yes, He did," Balthazar answered.

"Why? I don't mean why did Father bring you back but why are you here? Why aren't you smiting me for what I did to you?" Cas was in agony with what he had done. A sword in the back of his best friend wasn't something he liked to remember doing. He had felt sorrow and remorse ever since he had done that and he wondered why Balthazar wasn't taking his revenge.

Balthazar sighed. It was true, he still was a bit peeved about being killed but he loved his baby brother and had forgiven him a long time ago. Besides, he knew the reason why Cas did what he did but Balthazar couldn't tell him. "First off, I'm here because I want to be. Father _asked_ if I would help out and I said yes. Secondly, I'm not smiting you because…well…Cas, I love you and always have since the day you were born. You made mistakes but you also did them out of love or fear for those you were protecting. I honestly can't say that, if I had been in your shoes, I wouldn't have done the same thing. Before you ask, I do forgive you for killing me. One stupid mistake should never wipe out a lifetime of love, friendship and brotherhood." Cas' eyes filled with tears and Balthazar pulled the younger Angel towards him. He held Cas for a very long time, crooning soothingly under his breath.

It took a while for Balthazar to calm Cas down but when he did, they decided to go into the room and watch Sam while Dean was away. Both Angels were very aware of the protectiveness that Dean felt towards his baby brother and wanted to make sure the Hunter was safe. What they found in the room took their breath away. Sam was sitting cross-legged on his bed and Benny sat on Dean's looking confused. "Uh, Sam, what's going on?" Balthazar asked carefully.

"Dean's been worried about Benny," Sam replied.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer the question why Benny is sitting on Dean's bed," Balthazar said.

"I didn't want Dean to worry," Sam frowned. "Now, Benny's worried about Elizabeth. I don't like it when people worry."

Balthazar crossed the room and knelt in front of Sam's bed, "Do you want me to bring Elizabeth here?" he asked softly. Sam's brilliant smile was all the answer he needed. He sighed then said, "Okay, Sammy, I'll go get her. Just stay here and do whatever Cas asks. Okay, brother?"

"But what about Lisa and Ben? Dean's worried about them too. Then there is Missouri, Garth, Kevin and his mom. I don't want Dean to worry," Sam said, his frown returning.

"Tell you what. I'll check on Lisa, Ben and Missouri for you. Garth, Kevin and his mom should be okay but I'll put a tracking sigil on them so we can keep an eye on them until we find a place for everyone. Would that be okay?" Balthazar asked gently. Sam thought about it. It wasn't ideal but, as he looked around the room, he knew they just didn't have the space for everyone so he nodded his agreement. "Okay, then. I'll be back very shortly. You three be good and _stay here_," Balthazar said.

"Okay, Taz," Sam said using a very old nickname that Balthazar hadn't heard in so very many years. Tears were in his eyes as Balthazar flew to complete his mission. After his brother left, Cas approached Sam carefully. There was something very different about the young Winchester that felt at once familiar but also foreign. Cas knew that Sam had been capable of great damage when he had been hyped up on demon blood but the Angel couldn't find any trace of the damned stuff in Sam. In fact, he couldn't detect the blood that Azazel had fed Sam when he was six months old. That puzzled the Angel but what really made him wonder was the fact that he could detect Grace in the young human.

"Cas," Sam began, "Benny's hungry. Could you get some blood for him?" Both Angel and vampire were startled by what Sam had said. Benny hadn't said anything to him about being hungry, so how did he know?

"We are not to leave the room, Sam," was Cas' answer.

"You could bring some here, couldn't you? I can't, yet. Not strong enough," Sam replied cryptically. Cas eyed the Hunter then nodded. Passing his hand above the bed, he caused four packets of blood to appear. Sam smiled then tossed them to Benny.

Benny took a deep drink then asked, "Not that I'm complaining but why am I here and how did I get here? For that matter, where are we?"

Sam turned and smiled brightly at the vampire and he replied, "You are here because Dean's worried about you. He's worried that other Hunters would find you and kill you before finding out that you don't kill humans. I brought you here for Dean. As for where we are, we are in Nisswa, Minnesota."

"Huh," was all Benny said for a while. Then he asked, "Why? I thought you didn't like me?"

Sam looked at the vampire with confusion. He answered, "Did Dean ever tell you about Amy?" Benny shook his head. "When I was a kid, we were on a hunt for a monster that was killing people and taking their brains. I met Amy and went to her house. While I was there, her mom came home and threatened me. She was the monster we had been hunting and she wanted Amy to pack up so they could move before my dad and Dean could catch up with her. Amy killed her to save my life. Well, shortly after Dean broke his leg a couple of years ago, I saw that there were signs of the same kind of monster hunting people and I knew that it was Amy. I went to finish the hunt but I found that she was doing it because her son was sick from eating dead people's pituitary glands. To stop him from dying, she had resorted to killing drug dealers and other kinds of human monsters. I understood and I let her go. When Dean found out, he went and killed her just because she wasn't human and she had killed humans albeit to save her son. He lied to me when he told me he would let her live. Benny, when I first met you and realized that he made friends with a vampire, it hurt. It seemed that he was being a hypocrite and he never trusted my judgment."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Benny was very curious.

"Two reasons, actually. First, I trust Dean, no matter what. He says you're cool then you're cool. Secondly, you killed Martin, yeah, but you did it for your family. Just like Amy. I would have been a hypocrite myself if I held that against you," Sam replied honestly. "You've been trying hard to be humane and I can respect that. You helped my brother escape Purgatory, you did something that I couldn't do and I owe you. You also became the brother Dean needed so that makes you my brother. I don't kill family, I've lost too many of them to carelessly kill any off. So, you are stuck with me, Benny. Can you handle that?"

Benny studied the young man in front of him. He could see the sincerity and honestly in every line of Sam's body and in his eyes. In his heart, he knew that Sam would never try to kill him just because he was a vampire and it wasn't just because it would hurt Dean. "Yeah, I can," was all he said.

"Good, I'm so glad," Sam responded before he showed his trust of Benny by laying back on his bed and closing his eyes.

DCSDCSDCSDCS

When Dean and Gabriel returned from Venice, they were surprised to see Elizabeth and Benny in the motel room. Balthazar quickly explained why they were there and Dean was touched that his brother tried to relieve some of his worries. Part of his surprise was that Sam had even decided to retrieve Benny instead of killing him. Benny said that he felt the same way until he talked to Sam. Dean was humbled when he heard what Sam had said to Benny. He knew that the Amy incident still was a sore subject with Sam but he never figured his brother was able to stop from killing Benny for the same reason he never wanted Amy killed. Gabriel was the one to put his heart to rest by saying that Samael could never hold a grudge but would seek out an amicable solution. It was part of who he was. The idea of trying to stop his brother worrying was also a part of him. Samael, Dean was told, actually would go out of his way to find the source of the worry and eliminate it. Since Dean's worries were about his remaining family members, Sam started to gather them together in one place, starting with Benny and his great-granddaughter. That, most of all, brought home to Dean how different his brother really was.

"What's to stop him from leaving me?" Dean asked Gabriel in a broken voice.

"You," Gabriel replied, "will be the reason he will never leave. He may take a leave of absence every so often but he will always return to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he loves his big brother," Gabriel answered with sureness in his voice. Dean laughed at the idea that he was the big brother of the oldest Angel born. Gabriel started to laugh along with him, the absurdity hit both beings until it had them rolling on the floor with a confused Benny watching them both.

"You two want to let me in on the joke?" Benny asked.

"Let's take a walk," Dean answered. He knew that he would be telling Benny what was going on but Gabriel was clear on one thing: neither Castiel nor Sam could be told since it could do the irreparable harm. They had to remember on their own, like Sam was already doing.

When Dean and Benny left the room, Gabriel asked Cas where Balthazar was. "Sam was worried about the Prophet and his mother so Balthazar went to make sure they were protected. I believe that he's requested some guardians for the two. Then he was to go to Missouri Mosley's place and do the same. He said that he will be back shortly. Gabriel, Sam called him Taz. I…I…I haven't heard that name in a very long time. Why would he do that and how did he know?"

Gabriel just patted his confused brother then went to check on Sam. He couldn't tell Cas what was going on but he was…well…he wouldn't lie to his baby brother. This was just too important for any lies he could come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two-Going On A Mission

Chapter Three-Finding a Home

Two things now occupied Sam's mind now. One was finding a place that was big enough for those he wanted to put under his wing. The problem was that neither he nor Dean actually owned property or even had any money to even finance something like what he wanted…that is until Missouri told him about the tontine that his "uncles" and father had formed many years ago, when he was just five years old. Each time one of the Hunters died, his property would then be given to the group. Jim, for the longest time, had been the "banker" for the group. When Joshua died, his property and monies were willed to Jim. When both Caleb and Jim were killed by Meg, their properties and monies then went to Missouri who was now the banker. Because of the legal problems his "sons" had, Bobby also made sure that Missouri inherited everything. Now, she offered all the properties and monies to the boys saying that her will made them her heirs also. The only stipulation she made was that their names were to be cleared of any and all charges against them, past, present and future. Gabriel made sure her wishes were carried out and now the boys were legal and wealthy. Caleb and Joshua both left a large legacy along with a few houses and cabins. While the properties were a help, what Sam really wanted was one large place where he could house everyone in a very protected area. Then there was the problem of jobs, healthcare and schooling. Both Lisa and Cassie now had children so they had to be provided for.

Caleb had the solution in his will. His family place was on 100 acres which would provide enough space for a very small village. Missouri designed the village layout and the houses that would be needed. The only thing that Sam wanted was two empty houses connected with his and Dean's. The library would also be his as the armory would be Dean's to maintain. There was a doctor who knew Bobby that was willing to relocate as was Jodie. She had gotten injured in the line of duty and was looking for another job. With Bobby, her husband and her son gone, Jodie didn't have any ties that kept her in Sioux Falls. Cassie was now a widow, her husband had been a victim of the leviathans, so she was also willing to start a new life with her daughter. Lisa, her husband and now two children also took Sam up on his offer as did the Trans, Garth, Becky, Missouri and Sarah, people who Dean cared about and missed. Even though it would be hard to have Lisa and Ben around, Sam knew his brother would rather have that hurt than not knowing if they were safe. Benny and Elizabeth decided that they would also live in the village and run a small café.

The only ones Sam didn't ask were Amelia and Don. It was just too painful but he did ask for and get Riot. Amelia said that Don and the dog didn't get along. He had threatened to take Riot to the pound many times, especially when the dog wouldn't stop growling at him. Dean just rolled his eyes but agreed to take Sam's dog, figuring that it was the least he could do for his part in Sam finding out that Amelia and Don were back together. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Riot actually liked him. They ended up being inseparable anytime that Sam was gone. Riot's reaction to Dean was a balm on Sam's mind. Now, he thought, I can go on my mission.

With everyone settled in their new homes and lives, Sam started to plan his next move. Because of where he wanted to go, he knew that he would need backup and wondered who he should take. Gabriel was needed at the village to guard the Prophet and he very well didn't want to have Cas go with him, two trips to Hell was enough for that young Angel, he decided. Sam asked Balthazar to help him with his second problem: the retrieval of Adam, Michael, Samandriel, Meg and the other part of Metatron's Tablet. He didn't want them in Hell when the gates were locked for fear of what Crowley would do to them in revenge and they needed the rest of the tablet to close Hell. Balthazar agreed then got some weapons that he hadn't given Cas during the Civil War. He also retrieved Samael's swords and presented them to his oldest brother.

Sam's swords were different than the regular Angel or even Archangel sword. Not only did they have flames when used but nobody else could use them. They would turn on anyone other than their owner and the whole Host knew it. Because Samael's swords disappeared from the armory, the rumor went around Heaven that he was back and pissed. A shudder ran through the Host as they scrambled to clean up their act. Nobody wanted big brother to come Home to a mess. They didn't want to tempt his ire.

Sam waited until everyone was asleep except for Cas and Gabriel, then he and Balthazar slipped away. Gabriel knew what they were doing but the three of them had agreed not to tell their baby brother since he would insist on going with. With Gabriel watching, both Angels shed their human forms, Sam for the first time since he had died, and stood in front of their brother in all their glory. Sam's true form was beautiful to see, long brown hair, multicolored wings that matched his eyes. Balthazar's true form had long blond hair and blazing blue eyes. His wings were light grey in color and they fluttered in anticipation. He was truly a warrior born. Gabriel bowed slightly to his brothers and wished them good hunting. Sam smiled then he and his brother left in a blaze of white light. Gabriel slowly left the area wondering if he could hide all the Holy Oil before Dean woke up since the Hunter would definitely try to deep-fry him when he found out where Sam went.

DCSDCSDCSDCS

When Sam and Balthazar arrived in Hell, most demons took one look at them and ran for their existence. They didn't know who they were exactly but their visages were terrible to look upon. There was no mercy in those eyes, only a very painful second death. When the Fallen encountered them, they fell to their knees, begging Sam to talk to Father and ask His forgiveness for them. To show their good faith, they led Sam and Balthazar to the place where Crowley held Samandriel. They had taken affront to the idea that a mere demon, albeit the King of Hell, had captured and tortured one of their brothers.

The Fallen swore to help Sam and Balthazar by standing guard while they retrieved their brother. When Sam found the Angel, he was sickened by what Crowley had done. Samandriel's wings had been torn almost from his back while his intestines decorated the floor. His eyes were in a dish along with his nose, lips and tongue. Crowley apparently liked to crucify his subjects since Samandriel was on a crosstree with nails in his hands and feet. Sam felt anger wash over him and, with a gesture, he yanked the nails out while supporting his brother's body. Balthazar was green but he stood with his sword out, waiting for any surprises that may come. Sam laid his brother on the floor and passed his hands over him. A soft glow emitted as Samandriel's breathing smoothed out and all wounds were healed. The Angel's eyes closed as his face was healed. The facial features that had previously been in a dish now were back where they were supposed to be. When Sam was finished healing his brother, he fell back in exhaustion. It had been so very many years since he used his powers like he just did. Balthazar came over in concern but Sam waved him off.

"Taz, take care of Samandriel. Make sure he gets to the village where Gabriel can take care of him," Sam requested.

"What about you? I don't want to leave you here alone. Gabriel would tear my wings out if I did that," Balthazar replied. "Maybe one of our Fallen brethren would do the honors?" Sam nodded his acquiescence and Balthazar went to ask one of the Fallen his request. Abaddon agreed to help. He came in and, putting his arms around Samandriel, flew out of Hell towards the village. He returned just as Sam was standing and ready to find Meg.

Meg wasn't in quite as bad a shape as the Angel had been since it was at the end of the torture cycle for her. She had been healed by the torturer in anticipation of the next day's fun. Her eyes were large as she realized it was Sam Winchester who threw open the door to her pen and lifted her out. "Sam? What happened to you?" she asked.

Sam just smiled at her and said, "Long story, Meg and we don't have time for it. Now we have to get you out of here. Abaddon will take you to safety." Then he handed her to his brother who promptly took her to the village and put her under Gabriel's care. When Abaddon returned, he found Sam being given part of a tablet, the missing part that Crowley had stolen, by one of the Fallen. They knew what the tablet was for but since it was part of their Father's Word, they believed that it was just and right that it was given back to the Prophet. Sam smiled his relief that he didn't have to scour Hell for it and he could finish his mission in a short period.

"I need to get to Lucifer's room and I'll need an escort," Sam told his Fallen brothers. "Father wants me to retrieve Michael and Adam. Also, he has a message for our brother." He really didn't need the escort but this was a test devised by their Father to see who would be loyal to Him. The Fallen agreed quickly then led him and Balthazar down deeper in Hell. Abaddon stayed close to his brothers, growling whenever a demon or hellhound got too close to the group. His growls sent them on their way and he smiled grimly. They had little resistance until they got closer to the Cage. There, Crowley had set up a legion of demons to stop Samael and Balthazar. Unleashing their swords, the two Angels and their Fallen Brethren fell upon the demons and slew them in bloody combat. Samael's swords flared white hot with Holy Flame, decimating all who came close to him or Balthazar. Balthazar stood back to back with his brother and fought just as fiercely until all the demons had either been killed or had retreated. After the battle, Sam walked among his brothers, healing any who were injured. He would let his Father know how bravely they had fought at his side, he swore to them.

Crowley's next line of resistance was hellhounds. This time, Sam stood in front of his brothers and, holding out his hand, caused the hounds to explode in a shower of black blood. He was tired of all the obstacles in his path and, for the first time since his birth, Samael let his anger show. His brothers, seeing the dark look on his face, turned away so he wouldn't take his anger out on them. Balthazar was the only one who would look Sam in the face without trepidation. Putting a calming hand on his brother, Balthazar sent soothing messages to his brother. Sam looked at him and smiled slightly. He never wanted to scare anyone but he was just so angry that his way was blocked at every turn by a mere crossroads demon. Besides, he still had some issues he needed to clear up with Crowley but, like Balthazar was saying, there would be another time to do so. Sam took a cleansing breath then nodded. His anger abated and he started forward once again.

Finally, after travelling for a while, the group stood in front of a blacked out area of Hell. In it, they could sense their brothers and Michael's Vessel, Adam. The Fallen backed away and faced out so they could watch for demons. Samael and Balthazar then went to the wall of darkness. Sam put his hand on the wall and watched as a door formed in front of him. Only three beings had the key to Lucifer's cage: Death, God, and Samael. Nodding to Balthazar, who stayed closed, Sam took a breath and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Revelations

Gabriel had been correct when he thought Dean would lose it after finding Sam gone. "Damn it, Gabriel, I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him!" Dean raged.

Making sure Castiel wasn't around or in ear shot, Gabriel lowered his own voice to a whisper, "Dean, if Sammy has a job to do, I can't do anything about it. I don't like it any more than you do but do you really think Father will put his first born in danger?"

"What about that last, oh I don't know, thirty years? How about when he was killed? Gabriel, I don't know what I'd do if Sam was hurt or…" Dean couldn't finish his sentence. The thought of Sam dying still hurt his soul whenever he thought about it.

"Those incidents were tests that Dad wanted us to go through. The apocalypse was actually a test of family and the only way that Sam was going to be able to do it was if it seemed that he was no more. I told you that before," Gabriel explained patiently. "Sammy might not have all his powers or memories yet but he's far from helpless. Dean, listen to me. Because he is the oldest of us, even operating at a quarter of his strength, Samael is still the strongest of all of us. There is literally nothing that can hurt him unless he allows it."

"Leviathans."

"Who do you think helped Dad put them in Purgatory?"

"What about the demon blood addiction?"

"Can't even touch him anymore. In fact, he really wasn't addicted to the stuff. He did need it to disguise himself to Lucifer and Michael. The test had to be real so nobody could know who he was, just like they couldn't know who you were or even why Castiel was assigned to be the one to pull you out of hell. Remember that Samael was the first to pledge his love and loyalty to you. Dad needed to test us to find out if his influence had spread to the rest of us. Cas, me, Balthazar and many others passed but some were out and out failures. Michael had a chance to not fight Lucifer. Hells, my brother even begged Michael not to fight but nooooo, Michael had to be the good son and not question orders. You questioned the last order your father had given you and you passed the test, yet you are considered a good son. I questioned everything and yet, I passed also. Anna had also until she tried to kill Sammy. Fear was her problem, fear of the apocalypse but, in a strange way, she too passed since what she was trying to do was to protect humanity. Uriel was a dismal failure and Zachariah is in the dog house with Dad. Hells, even some demons found their humanity again. Dad was very impressed, by the way, on how Azazel's daughter turned away from her demon training and started to become human again. That's because she ran into the three of you. You reminded her of her humanity, of love and forgiveness. From what I understand, she has asked for and received forgiveness," Gabriel loved seeing the look on Dean's face when he revealed his information, especially when it came to the demon blood. After all, most people and Angels had believed that the demon blood had been responsible for Sam's powers, not realizing that God would have provided his son with a camouflage of sorts.

The only thing that really hurt Gabriel's heart was the self-loathing that Sam had felt at drinking the blood and even killing the hosts that the demons occupied. Dean also felt guilty about the part he had been forced to play by not having all the information. Especially since he now realized that when Sam was exorcising the demons with his mind, he was actually tapping into his Samael personality. It made his brother feel good about saving people, protecting them by quickly exorcising the invading parasites with little to no damage to the host. Both brothers were lost in their thoughts only to be brought out when Samandriel limped up to them. It was the first time Dean had an inkling about where his brother was. That inkling became a surety when Meg followed soon after. Gabriel became worried about Dean as the Hunter turned white then green and ran around to the back of the house. Sounds of retching could be heard for a long time.

DCSDCSDCSDCS

When Sam passed over the threshold of the Cage's door, he allowed his human body to come out. This was the last test for Lucifer and Michael, he had been told. Balthazar was a bit startled but he trusted his brother to know what he was doing.

"Sammy, my beautiful Vessel," Lucifer purred as he came out of the shadows, "I see one of my brothers brought you back to me."

Sam just stared at Lucifer for a moment and stood his ground. Lucifer was confused by Sam's actions. He expected the man to grovel, scream and try to escape but he didn't do any of that, just stood and stared. Lucifer tried to stare back but soon found himself looking at the "ground" feeling as though he was a child being chastised. Michael also stepped forward with Adam by his side. Without so much as a gesture from Sam, Balthazar went and put his hand on Adam's arm and gently led him to his brother's side as Sam turned his gaze towards the oldest Archangel. Like Lucifer, Michael tried to hold the human's gaze but found after a few minutes he couldn't do it and was also staring at the ground.

Sam observed his brothers for a few more minutes then started to talk, "Michael, you are to go to Father and explain yourself to Him. He is very upset with you for many things but one thing in particular really got to Him. You and Zachariah used torture and misinformation to get myself and Dean to agree to by your Vessels. You tried to take our free will, something that was a gift from Father. It was not your place to do, brother." Michael looked up at the human and wondered at the supposed arrogance of him. His eyes narrowed in anger but found that he was stuck in place, not able to move a finger. It was then that fear finally entered his heart.

Sam then turned to Lucifer and said, "Even though you said you loved your family, you still killed Gabriel when he tried to talk sense into you. He knew that humans are worthy of Father's love but you kept up your pride and didn't want to see that particular fact. But, you did not really torture me until we came down here. I can't in all honesty say that I enjoyed the process or your way of trying to get me to agree but at least you kept your word (he glared at Michael when he said that). Father has decided that you may now come out of your room but be aware that you are still under house arrest. He feels that you are needed to get Hell back on track and wishes you to do so."

"Who are you that you can talk to _us_ like that?" Michael asked with trepidation. Sam smiled then let his Angelic form out. Both Lucifer and Michael's jaws dropped then they fell to their knees.

"Who am I?" Sam asked in a whisper. "I'm the one you killed so very many years ago. I'm the one who pled your cases to our Father and I'm the one you tortured because I wouldn't play your games. Who am I? Samael, that's who I am." Sam finally remembered himself. Releasing Michael from his hold, Sam took his brother by the arm and led him out of the Cage with Balthazar, Adam and Lucifer following. The Fallen gathered around the Cage and waited for their brother to speak.

"You asked me if Father would forgive you your sins. He will if you ask with true contrition in your hearts. All of you have a chance of redemption but you must ask Him for forgiveness. Father also has a job for you. Hell has been overrun and is under the management of a crossroads demon who had tortured one of our brothers, made a deal with another after playing on his deepest fears then corrupted Raphael when that brother was making a power play in Heaven. You need to clean Hell up and make sure that Crowley doesn't stop the gates and other portals from being closed. Father doesn't want the demons to plague the humans until the next testing. You will not be trapped here but will be asked to stay until you are called to stand before Father if that is your wish.

"Lucifer is to be your commander and will be the Ruler of Hell until further notice. You are to take the righteous orders but if you question anything he asks of you, you are to ask Father about it. It is His will, after all." With that, Sam turned to Balthazar, Michael and Adam, it was time to go. Michael, understanding what was to happen, went to Lucifer and gave him a hug. It would be the last time in a long time that they would be able to see each other. Balthazar and Samael also made their goodbyes then, gripping both Michael and Adam, they left Hell to its rightful ruler and his army of Fallen.

DCSDCSDCSDCS

Castiel watched as Dean paced the room, muttering under his breath. His hearing was very acute but he chose not to listen to Dean, giving the man some privacy. Unfortunately, some of what Dean was muttering became loud enough to where Cas couldn't ignore it. "Stupid son of a…, bas…, gonna sew a bell on him…, stick a GPS up his ass…" was just some of what the Angel heard. He was curious as to why Dean didn't finish some of his epitaphs since not even being in Church or his presence ever stopped him before.

"Dean?" Cas began, "Why are you worried? You told me that Sam went on a job with Balthazar. Wouldn't my brother keep him safe?"

Dean sighed. It would be easier for him to spill the whole story but Gabriel was very emphatic, Castiel needed to come to the realization of Sam's true identity himself otherwise it would be traumatic for him. Hell, it wasn't doing him any good either. His brother was the very first Angel ever created and his little brother. How insane was that? "Yeah, Cas. I guess I still have some trust issues but you're right, I can trust Balthazar to keep Sammy safe. I just don't like having Sam not here with me, you know?"

Cas nodded then asked, "Why not? Don't you trust him not to drink demon blood anymore? If you want, I can check him over for you when he gets back."

Dean winced at that. Gabriel was very clear that the blood was used as camouflage but it had screwed with Sam's body when he was forced to go cold turkey. His true self started to break through the disguise which gave the impression of detoxing from the blood. Gabriel said that it had been very painful for Sam to go through which made Dean feel like a worm. His brother had gone through the experience not just once, but twice but he never really complained, just went crazy instead. It was one of the reasons why Sam and Cas had to come to the realization of who Sam was by themselves. They both ended up with a fragile mental state.

Dean made himself smile at Cas and said, "Thanks for the offer, Cas but I don't think that will be necessary. I trust Sammy not to do that anymore, really. Tell you what, why don't we go check out what Gabriel's doing. I heard we got some new visitors earlier and I wanted to make sure they were doing okay." Cas narrowed his eyes. He knew Dean was keeping something from him but, for some reason, he was being blocked from the Hunter's mind. He nodded his agreement then the two of them went to look for Gabriel.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Three-Crowley's Revenge

Chapter Five-Moves and Counter Moves

In the month since Sam's little trip to Hell and back, Meg and Adam were healing from their experiences. Samandriel stayed for a while then he went back to Heaven to finish healing. He promised to be back with some weapons, texts and more Angels to study with the Humans. He said that Father wished all his Angels to understand Humans more so He had authorized a school in which a few came to Earth and learned about their younger siblings by living next to them. Humans became the most fascinating subject in Heaven with each Angel wondering what they were like before they died. It was the freedom of choice that made humans so very different from Angels. Father felt that this would help them understand why humans did what they did. Why a father would, for instance, steal to provide for his family or why some people became adulterers or even why some would murder. There were so many variables in human life that it actually served to disconnect the Angels from their siblings.

Michael also spent time at the village though Dean tried his hardest to deep fry his wings a few times. Sam stopped him and gave him a bitchface for doing so saying that Michael had asked for and received forgiveness. What really irked Dean was that Michael had to work with him, Benny and Castiel since Father had assigned him to reorganize Purgatory. He would work with Eve to do so but he needed information about the place so the three of them were roped into remembering it. The process wasn't pleasant for the three of them.

Since all monsters were on one plane, the nicer ones were immediately hunted down and killed or tortured. Leviathans ran rampant and were a danger to all of them while those like Amy and Madison didn't stand a chance. Eve was on board with the changes Father wanted to make and was co-operating, even giving advice. She wanted to make it like a mini Heaven/Earth/Hell. Michael and a few select Angels were assigned to help her but when it came to the Leviathans, they would need Samael's help since he was the one who had helped Father contain them in the first place. Dean definitely hated the idea that his baby brother would be in Purgatory, facing the same monsters he had spent a year avoiding and killing, even if Sam was almost impossible to kill these days. Both Eve and Michael pledged their word to Dean that they would keep Sam safe and under their stern eye but Dean decided to make sure of Sam's safety himself by going with him. Castiel, panicking about being left behind, also told the group that he too would be going with the Winchesters…just to make sure his charges would be safe. Eyes were rolled but they knew they could never separate the triplets again.

Triplets, a neat joke that served to remind everyone of the greatest prankster ever, God. Even Gabriel bowed to the mastery of his Father's little joke. There were examples of God's humor all over the earth, the platypus, the kiwi (the bird not the fruit) and durian. But this one took the cake, having one child as the oldest Angel, his twin as the youngest and their triplet as a half Angel/half human who, in his third incarnation was born the older brother of the oldest Angel. Michael and Eve were the ones who figured it out while talking about Winchester stubbornness and how it affected Castiel. It took them a bit to realize that it _wasn't_ Sam and Dean affecting Cas but Samael and Castiel whose personalities were reflected in Dean. Sam, for all his humor and gentleness, had the reputation for being stubborn once his mind was set on a certain course of action. Cas followed suit and it took almost forever to change _his _mind. Then there was Dean who once he got a thought stuck in his head, it really stayed there. Then there was the whole sacrificing their lives so others could live. All three had demonstrated that particular irritating trait throughout their lives, human and Angelic. They were loving, funny, dangerous, kind, and loyal to a fault.

DCSDCSDCSDCS

Crowley was beyond pissed. Not only had his plans to keep Hell his playground failed, not only had his plans to have Lucifer killed by the Winchesters failed, he now was on the run from said Archangel with only one hundred of his most loyal demons following him. The Fallen had routed and killed the rest while Lucifer established his rule of Hell, having taken out a contract on Crowley at the same time and it was all Sam Winchester's fault! He decided to take his ire out on Sam and those he loved. It would be easy, he thought, since he never trusted Winchester to stay away from him, he had made sure to have the man followed even after his brother and that troublesome Angel had been exiled to Purgatory. When they had come back, Crowley hoped that the fact Sam had tried to live a normal life would have ripped the brothers apart but that hope was dashed as Dean stubbornly clung to his brother and brought Sam back into the Hunting life. He had one hope left and that was when Castiel had come back from Purgatory that he would feel immense guilt that he would go back to Heaven and not have the brothers' back. Crowley hadn't counted on Naomi's orders to keep Castiel working with the Winchesters. Now, he bitterly cursed the fact that he hadn't just killed Sam after the others had been pulled into Purgatory.

Crowley sent some of his demons to find and kill those still left in Sam's "family" but was surprised when they came back to tell him the humans were gone. Nothing he did could trace them and he tore up a bus load of people in his frustration. Then one demon reported that Sam's ex-girlfriend, Amelia, and her family was still around. Crowley was filled with warm fuzzies as he sent three of his best to kill them slowly and bloodily.

Don's family was the first on the hit parade but, again, the demons couldn't find them anywhere. The Angels had moved them when Abaddon sent a message regarding Crowley's disappearance in Hell, figuring that he would try for Amelia and anyone who was related to her. The demons also found that Amelia's family was also gone…moved suddenly the neighbors had told them before being killed. Frustrated demons were dangerous since they had the habit of killing anything in their paths. Crowley was very displeased when he found his best had laid a path from house to house with corpses. He recalled them and sent out his next best with a warning that if they left bodies other than the ones that were targeted, he would personally gut them and hang their intestines in every tree he could.

When the demons got to Amelia's house, they possessed the neighbors and went over for a cup of coffee. Don invited them in while Amelia poured the coffee and got a couple of bottles of beer.

"Amelia, have you ever heard from Sam again?" one asked her curiously.

"No, you know that after Don called, Sam left. He said that we should have a chance to be together," she said puzzled. Don also was puzzled. He knew from her father that Amelia had lived with a man when she thought he was dead. "Why do you ask?"

The demon turned his head towards her and let his eyes go black, "Well, we hoped that he would find our message. Crowley is pissed and wants him dead. Since he's not here, you two will do just fine." Gesturing, he threw Amelia and Don into the wall and held them there while the other demon went to the kitchen to retrieve a couple of knives. She came out and gave one to the first demon who advanced on the couple. "We will carve our message in your bodies," he said, grinning. Raising his knife, he started to cut Don's shirt off. Amelia began to pray for help as she watched helplessly.

Just as the demon started to cut into Don's chest, the front door burst open and an angry Sam stood in the doorway. Raising his own hand, the demons went flying while the couple fell to the floor. "You made a mistake when you went after them," he growled.

"Thought you didn't drink blood anymore, BoyKing!" the demon mocked him.

"Don't need to, asshole. Where's your boss?" Sam barked the question. His eyes began to change color and glow.

"Not…going…to…tell…you," the female demon croaked out.

"Dean! Need your help," Sam shouted as he went to the humans on the floor. Noticing that Don had been cut, he passed his hand over the wounds and healed them. Then he helped Don and Amelia up. Escorting them to the door, he gave them into Balthazar's care saying, "Taz, make sure they get to the village safely. We'll be there soon." Balthazar nodded and, taking the humans' arms, he disappeared. Dean then entered the house. Seeing the pinned demons, he smiled.

"Whatcha need, Sammy?" he asked.

"Time for you to practice, big brother," Sam said pointing to the pinned demons. Dean knew what Sam was talking about. Ever since his own powers started to wake up, Dean was being trained how to use them by the best, Sam. Gabriel said that it was necessary for him to learn how to control his powers and Sam took it upon himself to make sure Dean learned. One of the things he had to learn was how to exorcise demons using just the power of his mind. He also had to learn where to send them in Hell and he was a fast learner. Clearing his mind like he was taught, Dean raised a hand towards the demons and _pulled_. A trickle of blood stared to come out of his nose but he kept going until the hosts dropped unconsciously to the floor and the demons were hovering near the ceiling. The next part was hard since now Dean had to divide his concentration to open a portal to a specific place in Hell and send the demons down. Pointing his other hand to the floor, he concentrated on the place where he wanted the demons to go. A small black hole opened and with a gesture, he threw the demons in it. Waving his hand, the portal closed and Dean fell to his knees.

Sam knelt by his brother and put a hand on his head. A soft glow went from hand to head as Sam healed Dean's hurts. Unlike Sam with Ruby, Dean didn't suffer any lasting effects of his exorcisms. Little/Oldest brother made damn sure of that. "Are you okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Dean panted. After a bit, he took in a deep breath and looked at his brother, "Do you want to pack for Amelia and Don or have someone else do it?"

"I'll just grab some things for them now. Samandriel said that he would come and get the rest later," Sam replied. He got up and walked to the bedroom to gather some clothes and toiletries for the couple. Dean could see the sorrow and hurt in the set of his brother's shoulders. He knew that it would be hard on Sam with the pair at the village but Samael wouldn't turn anyone away who was in danger. That's just how he was. Dean decided he would do something nice for his baby brother that night to help out with that particular hurt. After thinking about it for a bit, he hit on the perfect gift. Sam had been talking about the beauty of hot lava against the night sky and, even though it brought back some uncomfortable memories of Hell, Dean decided to ask if Sammy wanted to check out Hawaii's active volcanoes after they got back. He would even let Sam fly them there since he found out that flying with Sam was fun. Not like when he flew with Castiel which, now he would admit sometimes, was uncomfortable due to his fear of flying but with Sam it was different since he knew that his brother wouldn't let him fall. Sam delighted in showing Dean much of the natural wonders of the world. They had been to the Artic to watch the Aurora Borealis, Mt. Fuji to watch the stars, the Galapagos to see the interesting wildlife and many more places. By far, Dean's favorite place was the Middle East since his memories allowed him to see what it had looked like in the times of Nimrod and Joseph. He was like a kid in a candy shop as he showed Sam where Nimrod's palace had been and where Joseph lived in Egypt with his wife and Son. Sam grinned at his brother's happiness and he also showed Dean a few places that wasn't on the map like where Eden had been when it was on Earth or where the first human settlement had been established. He even showed his brother where Cain and his family set up their household in Nod.

The best thing that Dean had seen, though, was Sam's footprint when he first stepped on Earth. To humans, it just looked like a deep depression in the rock but Dean could see the traces of Sam's Grace still lingering in that spot. It brought back how special his baby brother really was and Dean was grateful that Sam stayed with him. When he voiced his thoughts, Sam said that as long as Dean's soul was in existence, he would be with him. Dean's eyes grew misty at that pledge since he knew that Sam was an Angel of his word.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked as he held a packed suitcase.

Dean nodded and said, "Yep. Let's get this show on the road." Sam smiled and released his wings. Dean loved being able to see the beautiful appendages. He loved being able to run his fingers through Sam's feathers and hear his brother purr. See Sam's eyes in their natural color, bright and innocent. Taking Dean in his arms, Sam made sure he had a strong grip on his brother and the case before he took off.

They landed a half a mile away from the village and walked the rest of the way. Dean reflected on the new way he viewed Sam and Castiel. It was strange to think of his brother as beautiful and sensual but, after watching Sam becoming what he used to be, those were the words that passed through his mind more and more. In the time since he found out about whom Sam really was, Dean found that he was more comfortable and satisfied just by being near his brother no longer looking for random hook-ups. It wasn't a sexual feeling either but one of total contentment and it also extended to Cas. Gabriel told him that was how most Angels felt around the siblings they were closest to. It was a joining of souls or Graces which was more intimate than any physical attachments ever could be.

Because of their bond, Dean could now feel Sam and Cas in a way that he never could before. If they were distressed or happy, he now knew why without being told. It also allowed him to understand why Cas couldn't be told about Sam's identity. He knew that the Angel still had deep feelings of guilt about pulling Sam's wall down and almost killing him. If Castiel knew that he had done that to his beloved big brother, it would literally kill him. So, Dean kept quiet, helping Cas accept Sam's identity with gentle nudges.

Baby steps taken led to Cas figuring it out during Christmas and his heart alternately broke then healed as he finally realized who Sam was. _Cas went to the brothers and whispered in Sam's ear, "I missed you big brother. I'm so happy that you are back with us." He gave the young man a fierce hug and kissed his forehead. Sam reciprocated then both of them hugged Dean. _ Now, the youngest Angel was glued to his big brother's hip unless duty called either one of them away.

As they walked, Dean asked, "So, did you find out what's going on?"

Sam answered, "Yeah, apparently Crowley decided that I'm a liability now. He put a contract out on me. Abaddon said that he escaped with about a hundred of his most loyal minions. With him attacking Amelia and Don's family, he wants to make it hurt."

"Is Crowley aware of who you are?" Dean wanted to know.

"No, not many do and I would really want to keep it that way. At least for now. If the Host knows I'm alive, they will want me to go back to Heaven and be the leader Michael was since he is reorganizing Purgatory. Or they will ask me where Father is or any number of things that I don't want to have to deal with now. I know it seems as though I'm running away from my responsibilities but I'm actually not. My responsibility is to Humans, to keep them as safe as possible from demons and other creatures that would hurt or kill them," Sam responded. "Besides, I really don't want to leave you here by yourself. You keep getting into trouble if I'm not around," he teased his brother. Dean just rolled his eyes, secretly pleased that Sam didn't want to leave him alone. "Since Crowley is pushing a showdown, we'll have to take the battle to him. Maybe set him up with a trap somewhere isolated."

"You have an idea, don't you?" Dean accused. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it."

"Because you're not," Sam said. Then he sighed at the look Dean shot him. "Look, that asshole wants to kill me, right?" Dean nodded. "I don't want any innocent victims so the place will have to be of my choosing. The thing you're not going to like is that since I'm the target, I'll have to play bait…"

"No freaking way!" Dean stopped in front of Sam and shouted. "I won't let you do that! Sammy, if he kills you…"

"Dean, brother, calm down," Samael said quietly. "I won't get killed, he doesn't even know how to even begin to kill me. None of them do, brother, I promise you that. Now, I do have a problem since we need to also take out his minions at the same time and a hundred demons are a bit out of my league right now. I need help to do that."

"Okay. I'll help but if you even get so much as a scratch, I'm going to kick your ass," Dean warned. Sam smiled then pulled him into a hug. Dean held onto his brother fiercely and Sam wrapped his wings around him. He knew that Dean was worried and would always worry about him, no matter who or what he really was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Crowley's Mistake

The setup was quite easily done. Crowley had, in his anger, forgotten to be the sly, cunning demon he was in order to get his revenge on the one Winchester he hated with his whole being: Sam. Dean was dangerous but Sam was even more so since he had been trapped in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael. One never knew what kind of tricks a person could pick up when being tortured, like Dean had under Alastair's tutelage. Azazel had opened Sam's mind and gave him powers that killed Lilith which made him the more dangerous brother. Crowley would have gone after Dean first but he believed that the Winchester brothers' bond had disintegrated enough that Dean wouldn't come after him for revenge after Sam was killed. Even if he did, Crowley still thought him weak after his adventures in Purgatory. Easily controlled by his memories, if need be.

The tricky part for Sam was deciding where the battle should take place. He wanted the area clear of all humans but he also wanted it to mean something. He also needed a _reason_ to be there in order to keep Crowley from figuring out it was a trap. Sitting down with Michael, Dean and Castiel, he went through his options. Stull Cemetery was a good one but why would Sam be there in the first place? The lab where the door to Purgatory was opened was another good one but again, why would Sam be there? Bobby's place had too many humans around it and so did the cemeteries where Jess and Mary had been buried. In fact, any place the boys had been in their lives had a problem with either population or the question why. Then Dean hit upon the perfect place, one with meaning and nobody around. The place where Samael had first stepped on the Earth, though the next challenge to answer was why Sam would be there in the first place. Cas answered that one by saying that he could pretend to be angry at Sam and decide to dump him in a remote area. He said that he and Sam could get into an argument about Benny and his role in Dean's life since it was known that Sam had been upset with Dean when he first found out about the vampire.

Michael, showing his brilliant and strategic mind, said that he and some of the others would go to the site and form a devil's trap out of the landscape, making the whole thing look natural and unassuming. This way, he said, the demons would walk right into the trap without being suspicious and they would be kept in one area without the hope of escape. He told the trio that he would be able to hide the carefully chosen army from the demons who would undoubtedly accompany Crowley. The coward would not go to a showdown without backup.

Two weeks later found the brothers back on the road, Hunting things and saving people. Like they had arranged, Sam and Dean were acting coldly towards each other with Dean slipping snide comments into his conversations with Sam. Calling his brother unworthy, lazy, stupid and disloyal left a very bad taste in Dean's mouth but Sam, whenever he felt his brother's distress, would silently send messages of love and forgiveness. Dean would smile weakly then get back to their argument. The demons who tailed them reported to Crowley about their arguing. Crowley grinned and made plans that involved lots of pain and blood for Sam.

Finally, after a few days of that, Castiel appeared and, taking Sam by the arm, disappeared after saying that he was tired of Sam's jealousy and bitterness regarding Benny who had saved Dean by getting him out of Purgatory, something that Sam had failed to do. Dean watched, smirking evilly and not lifting a finger to stop the Angel. One demon, who was spying on them, went to report to Crowley while the other one tailed Cas to find out where he was going to drop the Winchester.

Sam stood out in the desert looking around in bewilderment when Crowley and his minions walked up to him. "Well, looky what we have here," he crowed. "Little Sammy Winchester without his brother or Angel to protect him. I wonder what we can do with that, hmm boys?" The demons laughed with their master as he went on, "You have caused me too much trouble to let live, boy. I would have thought that with Dean and Castiel in Purgatory, you would have learned your lesson but I can see that's just not so." Raising his hand, he caused Sam to fly into a boulder and stay there. Taking out his favorite knife, he walked over to the imprisoned man. "I don't know how but I know that you are the one responsible for my favorite pets escaping and the disappearance of the tablet. Maybe even for Lucifer being out of the Cage and free in Hell but I'll tell you one thing. You won't live much longer to enjoy that knowledge." Putting the tip of the knife on Sam's chest, Crowley dragged the knife slowly down almost lover-like. Giving it more pressure, Crowley caused the knife to tear the shirts to leave a red mark on his skin. Sam gritted his teeth, determined not to make a sound until he knew his brothers were in place.

"Did you know that, next to the genitals, the face is the most sensitive place on the body? I'd be surprised if your brother failed to let you know that fact," Crowley said with a smile. He trailed the knife on Sam's cheek, letting the tip enter the skin. Putting the knife by Sam's eye, he said, "Did you know that I've always loved your eyes? I'd like to keep them in a jar by my bed, have a fetish about it really." Before he could dig at Sam's eye, though, he went flying one way and his knife went another. The demons looked around nervously as Crowley picked himself up and dusted his clothes off. "Find out where that damned Angel is!" He yelled. As the demons tried to do his bidding, they found themselves unable to move. Sam slid down off the rock and let his body heal.

Crowley, seeing that, swallowed hard. Sam's eyes flashed to their Angelic color and he let his wings out. Crowley became very nervous and tried to leave the area but found that his powers didn't work. Quietly, he took out the Angelic blade he had taken from Samandriel. He didn't know what Sam had become but he believed that the blade could kill anything. Carefully, he took aim and threw the sword. He watched it hit Sam in the chest and bury itself deep. Crowley smiled as Sam looked down and gasped. What happened next wiped the smile off his face: Sam reached down and pulled the sword out. He carefully cleaned it then laid it on the ground.

"Samandriel will be happy to get that back," Sam said aloud. He lifted his head and met Crowley's eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your little contract? Really? Oh, that's right, you don't know what you are dealing with, do you? Huh, maybe I can help educate you." Mentally, he called for his brothers to join the party. "Have you ever heard of an Angel named Samael? No? Yes? Well, let me tell you about him. He doesn't like anyone screwing with his family much less torturing them. He was the one who went to Hell and retrieved your 'pets' and freed Lucifer from his Cage." Crowley's eyes widened as a sound of wings filled the air. Dean, Castiel, Michael, Balthazar, and Gabriel all appeared by Sam's side and waited patiently. "He doesn't like that his siblings are being used by demons as hosts for them to walk on the Earth. He doesn't like it when those hosts are sacrificed since the demons burn up the soul." Balthazar walked up to Sam and put his hand on the angry man's shoulder in comfort.

"Sammy, darling, we need to step this up a bit. Luci is waiting for this lot with anticipation. You know how bored he's been so he's probably has many games he wants to play," Balthazar murmured.

Michael also walked up, looking at the demon with distaste, "Samael, we really need to get the hosts back to their families. Shall we move this along?" Crowley's eyes bugged out when he heard how Michael addressed Sam.

Sam looked at his brothers thoughtfully. He knew they were itching for some action but they, like him, didn't want to hurt the hosts. Holding his hands up and concentrating, he gently removed the demons from the hosts and caused the humans to disappear. The demons were now fair game to Sam and his brothers. Unsheathing their swords, the Angels went after the demons. Dean used his years of training from his father and the skills he obtained in Purgatory to smite many of the demons with Castiel and Samael by his side. Cas worked out his own frustrations of the past ten years while Sam watched his brothers' backs, not really fighting unless he had to. It just wasn't in his nature to hurt anything, no matter how much they deserved it.

The only exception he made was when he went after Crowley and everyone stopped to watch the deadly dance. To him, Crowley was Castiel's Ruby. One who misled and deceived the Angel. Dean had only seen Cas fight a couple of times but that was nothing to the grace that Sam exhibited. He used his wings for distraction while his two swords flashed with Holy Fire. Barely even breaking a sweat as he slashed and parried, Sam forced Crowley into a deadly dance, beautiful yet terrifying to watch. Crowley, to his credit, was wily and fast. For an ordinary human or a low level Angel, he would have been almost impossible to kill but for Sam, impossible wasn't even in the room. It took just a few minutes but Sam finally cornered the ex-King of Hell and smote him, sending him back to Lucifer's tender mercies. As he looked around, he saw his brothers were engaged with the other demons and he joined them. Soon, the rest of them were sent back to Hell and only the Angels were left.

"Well…what should we do for an encore?" Gabriel asked with a grin. The others gaped at him then a loud roar was heard in the desert as the group cracked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Dean collapsed on the couch when he got home. Working with Eve and Michael on the re-organization of Purgatory was exhausting. The Paradise part of Purgatory was actually the easiest part since he had some idea of what was needed but Michael was the one who put the finishing touches on that part. Dean's job was mainly the Earth-like part of Purgatory since that was what he knew the best. With Cas' help, he had been able to get the shelters and farms going for those that would be there. Sam's job was the hardest, even Eve admitted that, since he had to corral all the Leviathans into one area and keep them there with a fence of sorts, one they couldn't break out of. It was also the area that was called the Inferno, where the worst of the monsters would be sentenced to. Because the sorting was taking a long time with just the five of them working on it, Naomi sent some of the Virtues to help. Now, the process was going much faster, something Dean was eternally grateful for.

After a few minutes, Dean got off the couch and went into the kitchen. It was his turn to cook and he wanted to make a nice dinner for the other two when they got home. Cas was due soon but Sam wasn't going to be home for another couple of hours. Except for the Purgatory trips, Cas worked in the village, teaching some of the other Angels how to get along in the human world. It was part of the new program set up by God and Cas was humbled by the thought that He would want such an imperfect Angel to run it but God was adamant about it. He said that Cas was perfect since he had made mistakes and learned from them. Besides, He added, how could he split his triplets up now that they finally got back together?

Dean started to put dinner together. Tonight, he decided to make beef stroganoff, mixed vegetables, a salad and an apple pie. Gabriel said he would bring the ice cream when he came home with Sam. Both of those Angels were involved in cleaning Heaven up. Making sure the Host was back on the right path was proving to be harder than usual since Raphael had really muckedthe whole thing up with his Civil War. Cas had been on the right track about free will but he just didn't know how to help the others accept it. Sam and Gabriel had to practically beat the concept into some of their heads but, from what Sam said, the Host was slowly coming around.

"Anyone home?" came the shout from the door.

"In the kitchen," Dean answered as he chopped vegetables.

Balthazar walked in carrying some wine and beer. "What's for dinner?" he asked. Dean told him what he had planned and Balthazar made appreciative noises. "So, red wine is good. What are you three planning to do tonight?"

"I dunno yet. Got anything in mind?" Dean asked, his eyes on his task.

"You could always ask your brothers to teach you how to make snowflakes," Balthazar suggested.

"Snowflakes? Really?" Dean's hands stopped as he peered at the Angel.

"Oh, yeah. I know that Father has them done automatically and don't need anyone to really make them but it is very soothing to do. Besides, it's something that Sammy and Cas used to do all the time. Sam actually taught him how to do it. I'm sure they would love it if you joined them," Balthazar said nonchalantly.

"I don't know. What if I can't make them?" Dean asked with quiet embarrassment.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You should have seen some of Cas' first flakes. Actually, he's the reason there isn't one flake that's the same as another. He never could follow a pattern," Balthazar laughed.

"I remember that you had a hard time with rainbows, Taz," Cas' deep voice sounded in the kitchen as he entered. "Something about not liking the limitations of the color scheme." Dean smiled as he listened to the good natured bickering of the Angels as he cooked. He knew that when the other three got home, the house would sound as though World War Three was going on with Gabriel and Sam's pranks, Michael's complaints about Purgatory, Balthazar and Cas' arguments along with loud music in the background. Stirring the stroganoff, he felt his brother's strong arms wrap around him in a hug.

"Hey, Bitch," he said smiling.

"Hi, Jerk," Sam replied as he wrapped his wings around Dean. Tomorrow, Hell's portals would be closed and they would have to hunt down any demon still left on Earth. Sam was still assimilating his memories and powers which, as Gabriel had said, would take some time. But tonight was for family and Dean was definitely okay with that.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?

"Snowflakes? Really?"

Sam rolled his eyes in good humor and said, "Remind me to tell you about some of Taz's neat hobbies one day. You'll like it." Dean grinned, yeah family and what a family to have.


End file.
